1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a melamine resin foam. More particularly, the present invention relates to a melamine resin foam which is improved in fragility and water absorbability.
2. Prior Art
As well known, melamine-formaldehyde resins are thermosetting resins obtained by reacting melamine and formaldehyde and are a kind of amino resin, and those having a high molecular weight are in use as tableware or as surface sheets of tables, etc. It is also known that melamine-formaldehyde resin foams show excellent flame retardancy as compared with other organic resin foams.
Melamine-formaldehyde resin foams, however, are very fragile. Particularly when they are highly expanded, the fragility is striking and, In some cases, the excellent water absorbability leads to moisture retention. Use of melamine-formaldehyde foams as a construction material, etc. for their excellent flame retardancy, was investigated, but such use is not yet practiced because of the above drawbacks.